kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-65
Summary Leez dives into the water and quickly finds Ran's bag, trapped under a large rock. However, as soon as she frees the bag, it is swept away in the current. Though she is running out of breath, she is determined to get the bag, because it holds her father's weapon, and because she does not want to disappoint Asha once again. When she is close to drowning, Asha suddenly drags her to the surface. When Leez tries to argue that she almost had the bag, Asha slaps her hard enough to draw blood. Asha coldly tells Leez to hit back if she thinks that she did not deserve it. However, Leez says she does deserve it, and starts to come up with increasingly trivial reasons of why Asha would be so angry with her. Asha becomes more irritated because she never guesses the true reason, and complains about her way of thinking. Leez says she is nothing but a burden, and silently begs Asha not to leave her. Seeing this, Asha finally relents and heals her with hoti asvins. Asha reveals that they are now outside the barrier, with no quick means of getting back inside. She begins to think of a way to fend off the sura. She deduces that the underwater current was caused by the monster consuming the seawater, and comes up with a plan to get Agni to block the flow somehow. Leez thinks that a god would have already noticed, but Asha explains that the current only manifests below the surface, and Agni himself dislikes being underwater, so he may not have noticed. While Leez volunteers to help out, Asha comes up with a way to convey the information... Agni is relieved that Brilith is replenishing her vigor faster, and prepares for another attack. Then he sees what appears to be a screaming, airborne person in the distance. Thinking that a magician had come to help, he picks her up but kindly warns her of the danger, only to realize that the person is Leez, who had been sent up there by Asha. Leez starts to apologize, but in the next instance recognizes him as Babo Kim. 2-65 Asha saves Leez.jpg|in the nick of time 2-65 slapped Leez.jpg|"I'm sorry." 2-65 Gandharva.jpg|How to defeat this... Oppa.jpg|recognition Currygom's comment TBA Afterword ■ TBA Notes * Leez referring to herself as a burden is a callback to her first encounter with Asha. While she accepted all of Asha's other insults, she wanted Asha to at least admit that she's not a burden. However, Asha has since referred to her as a burden/baggage (same word in Korean) again a few times in the series, and generally treated her like a nuisance. Though Leez pretended to shrug it off all this time, evidently it affected her more than was outwardly apparent. * Asha describes Agni as the strongest of all gods of fire. To those who are confused: there are multiple gods for each attribute. The god of a star would also be considered a god of fire, though his jurisdiction would only be that star. As the highest-ranking god of fire, however, Agni's jurisdiction encompasses all fire in the universe. * Currygom explained in her blog that right now, Gandharva is unable to actually see Agni because of his size, and is pretty much just blindly sending out attacks. * It seems Leez was right. Babo Kim is overly friendly with everyone x4. * Asha obviously sent Leez up with bhavati vayu. References